


In Another Life

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August 2018, AU August Day 4, Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, enemies au, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Marinette may or may not have found out her boyfriend is also her arch enemy.





	In Another Life

On the outside, it seemed as though Marinette Dupain-Cheng had everything. A happy home, extraordinary talent, and a boyfriend who was literally a model.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien chimed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his nose into her hair. “I missed you, my little lady.” The other students at their school were pretty much used to all of their PDA by now, but it didn’t mean there weren’t stares on occasion. Or glares of jealousy from girls who were obsessed with Adrien.

Marinette giggled, cupping his cheek. “I missed you too, even though I just saw you yesterday.”

He smiled against her hair. “Any hours not spent with you, are hours that are most unbearable.”

This was a typical routine for the pair. Being mushy and gushy around each other at all times. Adrien was so deprived of love at home that just being around Marinette brought out all of his touch-starved tendencies. She did her best to appease her poor boyfriend, always wishing there was more she could do for him.

Marinette had her own fair share of worries to attend to anyway...

What people didn’t know… was that she was in a constant battle with Hawkmoth and his son, Chat Noir. At first, she hated Chat Noir and his constantly smarmy attitude, but as she battled him more and more something just seemed _off._ He didn’t actually seem _evil._ There was always a sadness in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

The answer became clear to her the night that Chat Noir visited her civilian persona. She panicked when the leather clad cat boy pounced onto the railing of her balcony. If he took her as a captive, there was no way she could transform to save herself without revealing her identity. Marinette quickly grabbed the umbrella Adrien gave her and held it up in front of her. “Back off! I’ll use this if I have to.”

“Wait!” Chat cried, hands held up in defense. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you say to all of the people you try to akumatize,” she growled, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Was she scared of Chat Noir? No. But she _was_ afraid of her identity being discovered. She couldn’t let herself be put in danger, or Adrien for that matter. If something happened to him on her account, she’d never be able to live with herself. Her boyfriend meant so much to her, and she wouldn’t let Chat Noir harm a single hair on his head.

Chat took a small step forward, making Marinette flinch and clench the umbrella tighter. “Do _not_ come any closer.”

“Marinette, relax, I swear I’m not here to hurt you,” he whined pleadingly.

She stiffened, eyes wide as she stared at him. Slowly, she lowered the umbrella. “How… How do you know my name?” Something about his tone was far too familiar. Marinette felt her stomach tie into a knot.

His own eyes widened, clenching and releasing his fist nervously as he couldn’t meet her eyes. “I-I…” Giving her a pitiful look, that she certainly wasn’t used to seeing on Chat Noir, his eyes were welling up. Marinette was stunned. She couldn’t believe Paris’ infamous super villain was crying in front of her. “I just do. I know who you are.”

Glaring at him, she couldn’t help her curiosity. “Have you been stalking me?”

Snorting, he laughed, running a hand through his blonde locks. Another example of Chat Noir being human that she simply couldn’t fathom. He whipped his eyes on his suit with a small sniffle. “No, I wouldn’t say that.”

“You’re not going to directly answer my questions, are you?”

Shrugging, Chat looked away guiltily. “I can’t.”

“Then leave. I don’t want to be seen talking to Paris’ evil cat boy,” Marinette said sternly, using the umbrella to point in the opposite direction of her house.

Sighing, he agreed. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake.”

As he turned to take his leave, the gears turned in Marinette’s head. There had to have been some reason that he came here. Maybe, if she could gain Chat Noir’s trust as her civilian self, then she could get information out of him. “Wait!” she cried, holding out a hand to stop him.

He paused, glancing back at her as he balanced on the railing. Chat cocked a brow beneath his mask, eyeing her cautiously. “What?”

Marinette let out a deep breath, dropping the umbrella to the ground, looking him straight in the eyes. “Why did you come here, Chat Noir? To akumatize me?”

“No,” he shook his head instantly. “I would never.”

Hesitantly, she eyed him as she approached. “Why did you come here then?” Marinette asked before leaning on the railing next to him. She had to pretend she was comfortable with him, or else she knew he wouldn’t answer truthfully. Marinette’s nerves were entirely on edge, and she had to do her best to prevent Chat from noticing.

“I was just passing by,” he murmured as he took a seat on the railing beside her, “and you looked so sad. I’m sorry to intrude.”

Politeness was not something she’d associate with Chat Noir, yet here he was. Acting like he was the most well-mannered man in Paris. Her head with spinning with confusing. What _exactly_ was going on here?

“Oh,” Marinette mumbled, gazing out into the night sky. “Usually, when you see people sad, isn’t your first instinct to akumatize first, ask questions later. What makes me different?”

Those piercing neon green eyes bore into hers as he began to speak. “I would never hurt you, Marinette. Ever.” A tone so serious, she wasn’t sure it actually came from Chat Noir at first. That pained look in his eyes made everything so clear. Her heart clenched, eyes watering at the realization of the truth. The voice became so achingly familiar that Marinette could no longer deny it.

 _Her_ Adrien was Chat Noir.

 

o~o~o~o~o

 

Chat Noir’s visits became a more frequent thing. After knowing that Chat Noir was Adrien, Marinette didn’t have as many qualms as she did before about letting him get close. She wanted to uncover the truth. She knew he visited her at night because he trusted her. He loved her. That’s why he never wanted to harm her.

He rested his head against her shoulder as she sewed, a low purr rumbling from his chest. She wondered if he’d purr as his civilian self too. Maybe, she could find out someday. With her gaining his trust in this form too, Marinette decided it was probably safe to ask questions. When he was Adrien, she could usually bat her eyes hard enough to get him to appease her. Marinette was genuinely curious if it’d work on him this way too.

“Hey, Chat Noir?” she asked, pulling out a needle and thread to work on some hand stitching. She tried to focus on her sewing, and not look at the leather clad boy beside her.

“Hmm?” he hummed, ears perking.

Sticking the string through, her eyes watching the needle carefully. “You don’t have to answer, but do you even _like_ being Chat Noir?”

Chat clicked his tongue, sitting up. Surprised by his movement, Marinette glanced over at him. “I like being Chat Noir… just not what I have to do.”

“Akumatizing people?”

His ears drooped, eyes glazing over with a sadness that Marinette recognized. It was a look Adrien often got when talking about his mother or father. Of course, by realizing that Adrien was Chat Noir, she knew that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. But she had no idea how to take the Miraculous brooch from him, so she had to continue laying low for a bit longer. She especially didn’t want Adrien to get hurt in the process.

“Yeah,” he croaked, fiddling with his ring. “I don’t like that part.”

Marinette tried to keep her barings. She wanted to kiss that pitiful look off her boyfriend’s face immediately, but she couldn’t let him know that she knew. That’d ruin everything. “Oh, I see. Why do you do it then?”

Gulping, Chat gazed at her. “You can’t repeat anything I’m about to tell you.”

She paused, putting down the fabric with the needle and thread. Marinette wanted him to know he had her undivided attention. “You have my word.”

With a small nod, Chat seemed nervous. Hesitant to share the information he was about to give. Taking a deep breath, he began. “My father wants mine and Ladybug’s miraculouses to gain the ultimate power that happens when the two are combined. The only reason I’m going along with this plan is because he says it’ll bring my mom back. I… I miss her so much. B-But I didn’t know it was cause this many people so much pain.”

His voice was cracking as he spoke. The gut-wrenching sound simply made Marinette’s heart shatter. How _dare_ Gabriel do this to his son? How could he manipulate his child by using the promise of his mother’s return as leverage.

“Chat…” she placed a gentle hand over his. “Do you know if that will even work?”

Sniffling, he shook his head. “At first, I was convinced it would. But my kwami explained to me that this power is more dangerous than we realize. I don’t know if I could risk someone else’s life just to get my mother back.”

Marinette knew she had to play dumb a little. She gave him a curious look. “Kwami?”

“A kwami is the creature that gives me my powers,” he explained.

Squeezing his hand, Marinette nodded in understanding. “I see… Did your kwami explain anything else?”

“Well, I’m sure you know of Ladybug, I don’t know anyone in Paris who doesn’t. Ladybug isn’t supposed to be my enemy. We’re actually two halves of a whole. Like yin and yang? We’re meant to be partners… but by working with my father I’ve tipped the balance.”

This was actually something Marinette knew about. Tikki had already explained that Chat Noir is putting himself in danger by fighting against her. He’s more vulnerable to the negative powers of his miraculous without Ladybug to somewhat counteract it. “Really? So, you’re supposed to be a good guy?”

“Yeah, I am. I don’t like fighting with Ladybug. She’s so kind and gives everyone a chance, even me. She’s given me more chances than I deserve. I wish I could fight alongside her and stop my father from hurting so many people anymore. This isn’t what my mother would have wanted. Never would she have wished pain upon others for her sake.” Tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Marinette caught his tears, wiping them away with her palm. “Chat, it’s never too late to change.”

Quickly, he stood, pushing her away much to Marinette’s surprise and dismay. “This isn’t right. Why are you so nice to me? I don’t deserve it. You don’t even know me,” he growled.

“But I _do_ know you! I know _everything_ about you!” she cried, stomping her foot like a stubborn child. Marinette wasn’t exactly sure where she was going with this, but she couldn’t let him close up now. Not after she almost convinced him to join her side. She was _so close_ to having her Chat Noir by her side. _So close_ to having the love of her life fighting against the evil that was forced upon him.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. “How could you know everything about me? You were terrified of me a few days ago. And now, I was stupid enough to just tell you everything and put you in danger.”

Quickly, she grabbed his hands, squeezing his palms. “No, I’m not in any danger. I know you’ll protect me.”

“How can you be so sure? How do you know this wasn’t all an act!?” Chat exclaimed, ripping his hands away from hers.

Marinette acted before thinking. She reared forward, grabbing the bell of his suit and yanking him towards her. Her lips collided with his in a swift kiss. He didn’t move at first, stunned by her brash action, but her lips didn’t cease, staying pressed against his firmly. Chat melted against her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Marinette’s arms went around his shoulders, hands buried in his blonde hair as she deepened the kiss.

A kiss that was all too familiar, but foreign at the same time. It was a much deeper, more passionate kiss than the two usually shared. But never has she ever kissed Adrien out of anger either. If there were any doubts that Chat Noir was Adrien, they were all squashed by this kiss. She knew her boyfriend’s lips anywhere.

Gently, she pulled away. Her fingers still tangled in his locks. Her lips still brushing against his as she breathed.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” he asked, voice low.

“I know you’ll do everything to protect me, Adrien…”

o~o~o~o~o

 

This wasn’t how she wanted things to turn out. It was harder fighting Chat Noir now than ever… because they were both unwilling parties. Marinette didn’t want fight Adrien, of course she didn’t. She loved him more than anything. And she knew good and well that he just wanted to be good. He didn’t want this fate.

The two stood on the Eiffel Tower in a standoff. Ladybug glanced to the side, seeing an akuma terrorizing the streets. Turning her attention back to Chat, she called to him. “Aren’t you tired of this?”

His fighting stance hesitated for a moment, before he regained his act. “As if. Give me your miraculous, Ladybug! That’s the only thing that will end this.”

“No, it’s not! We both know it’s not! I can see it in your eyes, Chat Noir! This isn’t what you want,” she insisted.

“Shut up! You don’t know what I want!”

Arguing wasn’t going to get him to trust her, she knew. Taking a small step forward, Ladybug gave him a tender smile. “He can hear you, can’t he? That’s okay. How are you communicating with him?”

Eyes widening, Chat’s shoulders sagged. “W-What?”

“Destroy it.” she told him as gently but sternly as she could muster. “Whatever you’re using to communicate with Hawkmoth, destroy it, Chat Noir. Don’t let him control you. You have your own free will. Don’t let him take that away from you.”

She watched him flinch and grab his ear. An earpiece… what an obvious choice. She expected more from Paris’ infamous super villain. “Shut up,” he sneered. But… Marinette was pretty sure that time it wasn’t meant for her.

Slowly, she stepped forward. “Take it out, Chat. I promise it’ll be okay.”

Clenching his fist, Chat yelled. “How do you know that!? Where will I go? I’ll have nothing left!”

Ladybug shook her head as she scooched closer. “That’s not true. You know it’s not. He doesn’t love you, Chat. He’s manipulating you. You know he is. He’s hurting all of these people to get what he wants. Is that what _you_ want? To keep hurting people?”

Chat grabbed his hair, tugging painfully. He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. “No! No, that’s not what I want. I don’t want to hurt anyone!” Ripping the bud from his ear, he threw it down onto the beam, smashing the earpiece with his foot.

“Good, Chat, now listen…” she spoke tenderly, as to not spook him in such a delicate state.

“No!” he fled backwards away from her. “No, don’t come any closer. I’ve caused so much pain. I don’t deserve to have your forgiveness.”

She shook her head. “Chat, I forgave you a long time ago. Please, listen to me, okay?”

Gulping, he nodded. Obviously nervous about what she had to say.

Ladybug gave a soft smile. “You don’t have nothing left. There’s someone who loves you very much, and I know for certain that she’d be willing to take you in, right? Her parents are kind and loving. They’d want you there, you know that, right?”

Eyes panicked, Chat gaped at her. “Did she tell you who I am?”

“No. This is really complicated, so just promise to listen.”

He gave another bob of his head. “Okay…”

Ladybug made her way closer, even though Chat cowered like a scared rabbit. She just wanted him to know. He needed to know. It may have been a stupid decision in the long run, but right now she just wanted him to have the reassurance he needed.

“I want you to be by my side everyday. I want you to fight alongside me. Be my rock. And protect me like you promised. You mean everything to me, and I’m so sorry you were forced to do such horrible things. I know you didn’t want to. It wasn’t fair to you…” When she reached him, Chat’s eyes were frantic as he seemed to be putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Adrien…” she sighed, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Sighing, he leaned into her touch. “Marinette…”

She smiled. “I love you.”

Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss to the back of her palm. “I love you, too, my lady.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Originally I was going to tackle a few more prompts for AU August, but life got away from me and I just couldn't handle it. So, enjoy this one spurt of my AU August participation!


End file.
